League of Legends Fan Fic A day in the Rift (BegginingTaster)
by Hazmat997
Summary: I have begun to write my first ever League of Legends Fan Fic, this is just the beginning, I will upload the complete story once it is finished but this is just a little taster/sneak peek. The story is simply about a normal, run of the mill League of Legends match, but from the perspective of Lux, The Lady of Luminosity!


Sitting down at the dinner table Luxana sighed quietly as she felt the familiar pull of the summoning in the pit of her stomach, laying down her knife and fork she stood up slowly, saying her good buys to her family as they sat and ate, her brother embracing her with a formal but loving hug for good luck. As the tugging got stronger Lux stood up straight, and with one final look at her family all sitting around the dinner table, she let the power of the summonings engulfs her.

Immediately the world around her turned to liquid as she was pulled away from her home, a small tingling sensation that was common with the summoning process surrounded her as she flew towards the fields of Justice in the stream of magic that was being expertly controlled by a Summoner.

"Finally" She thought "Someone capable".

With that thought the tingling stopped and Lux found herself donned in her normal armour in the small room that awaiting champions were transferred from normal life (if you can call it normal) to the 'Fields of Justice'.

"No fancy outfit for me today then... good! I'm sick of that stupid Steel Legion Suit, it's far too heavy and..."

Lux was cut short as she was roughly transported to the Summoning platform. The second summoning was always harsher than the first, shorter distances where worse because of the excess power that was always put in to start off the summoning but didn't have time to dissipate over the time of the journey... or that's at least what Lux thought it was from what little Lee Sin had told her about summoning, but he never really wanted to talk about his time as a Summoner...

Internally Lux groaned as she knew what she had to do,

"Better play my part"

Opening up her mental pathways Lux allowed the Summoner to read her thoughts,

"Tactical decision Summoner!".

Cringing at how cheesy the line was and at how often she had to say it she readied herself for the battle ahead. She was in good physical condition for a woman her age, her legs were strong and her arms were lightly muscled but she could never escape the feeling of being weak and tiny when she found herself around someone like Vi, that woman was just too big if you asked her but that didn't matter right now. Straining her neck she tried to get a look at the other champions that had been summoned but her body was as stiff as usual, Lux always hated that, the uncertainty of the battle ahead, she wished they would at least tell her when these matches were going to take place so she could get ready for them, maybe chat to the other champions that were taking part for advice and maybe tactics, but no, the Summoners never told her anything, so until everything was ready, she wouldn't be able see her soon to be battle brothers and sisters.

As she waited for the Summoners to get ready, laying out incense and drawing runes or whatever it was that they did, Lux's mind drifted off to her previous match, it had been Demacia against Noxus. She had been going solo in the middle lane, something that had been happening less and less recently, usually she was stuck bot with some big chested bimbo or a cocky guy who thought they were god's gift to women because they could fire a gun, her favourite times in bot lane were with Jinx, they always had so much fun, and Lux got to let loose and not be the good little girl she was expected to be, some of the conversations she had with Jinx when she wasn't sharing her thoughts with the Summoners were either hilarious, or extremely steamy... she hoped Jinx was with her in this match, it had been such a long time since she had talked with 'The Loose Cannon' and she really needed to let her hair down for a bit, metaphorically speaking of course, if her parents saw her without her trade-mark neat hair style they would go crazy!

Stopping this tangent Lux went back to thinking about her most recent match, she went in the middle lane, her brother, who had been summoned by someone called Sp4zie (these Summoners have the weirdest names nowadays) had gone in the bottom lane with the prince, Jarvan IV, strange, she knew, but it's what happened, Xin Zhao went in the jungle and Galio was top. It was nice to see the old crew back together, they always used to fight together a lot, but ever since the League had gone from solving political disputes to full on public shows, they hardly ever saw each other in matches anymore, and never all together like then.

Straight away Lux was worried, as she walked down the path that cut through the trees, huge oaks and pines loomed over her as she walked, casting long shadows in the early sunlight

"Nocturne would love it right now!" Lux had mumbled to herself.

Passing the second turret, the Doran's Ring heavy in her pocket, she spotted 'The Deceiver', Le Blanc. She hated that woman so much it hurt, always parading around in her small, tight outfits; it's enough to make a civilised girl feel sick! The match began as usual, farming minions, last hitting all of that but as soon as she felt her power advance for the sixth time, she knew everything was about to go to hell. Even as the warm ebb of power that followed what the public called a 'Level Up' she saw a large yellow orb coming towards her with speed,

"This is gona hurt.." is all Lux could get out before it hit her.

After that Le Blanc immediately sent out her signature duel chains, once Lux was immobilised it was all over, she was too far away from the tower and her Flash had been used early in a gank from Evelynn, another tightly clad figure that made her blood boil. Lux knew what would come last, a close up of Le Blanc's stunning features and perfect body before imminent death, it came swiftly, as are most of Le Blanc's kills, but Lux will never forget that cocky smile that she had as the announcer pronounced that First Blood had been drawn. Even as Lux's life essence slowly drifted out of her body, already repairing and waiting for her return to the field, she knew the game was over, after that first taste of blood The Deceiver would tear through her enemies like Shyvana through Lissandra when The Ice Witch had made some jibe about Jarven IV. The game was over quickly, but it had been fun to see the old Demacian team back.

As the last few memories of the battle faded off a sound awoke Lux from her day dream, the larger than life voice of the Announcer boomed through the arena

"Welcome, To Summoners Rift!"

At that there was movement from all around, now back in control of her body Lux looked around at her new found allies. Immediately she spotted the hulking form of Hecarim, The Shadow of War, she watched him pick up a set of health potions, a Hunter's Machete and a Scurrying Orb and head straight down the stairs of the Summoning Platform towards the jungle. As she watched the huge horseman's path she was knocked aside slightly, turning she saw the tall dark features of Lucian, The Purifier, as he caught Lux's gaze he grunted before heading down to the bottom lane of Summoners rift, a Doran's Blade hanging from his belt, his Runic Weapons letting out a small white mist as he ran across the broken stone of the Blue Nexus's base, following along side was Nidalee, The Bestial Huntress, her large breasts bouncing in the small fur bra that she had obviously fashioned out of the smallest creature she could find, her white stripes of camouflage contrasting her smooth tanned skin, an ancient coin along with a few health potions and wards were tucked into the loin cloth that covered her… lower … region.

Finally she turned to see who was going to be going in the top lane today, turning around she only saw a large dark grey cape that was just in front of merchant, annoyed as so many of the champions decided to wear caps she tried to get in for a closer look but before she could the large figure had gone, the newly bought Boots of Speed carrying him up towards the very top of the arena.

With a frown Lux turned to the merchant and quickly shoved the pre bought Doran's Ring, health potion and Warding Totem that was carefully laid out of the wooden counter top. Still thinking about the mysterious top laner she walked along the long path that had been carved out in the rune wars and now served as a lane for the battles in Summoners Rift, half collapsed walls kept the creeping roots and various plant life from escaping the jungle and covering the neatly kept lanes. As Lux passed the first tower she ran her hand along the base of the huge statue, her hands dipping down everytime they went over a blazing blue rune that fed power to it's cannon, being a mage herself Lux felt attuned to the throbbing as the power from the runes ran up and around the stone, feeding directly into the glowing crystal that topped the huge stone sword, pulsating as it charged up for the battle ahead. Walking past the tower she reached the entrance to the jungle, two cracked stone pillars marked the entrance. Standing in front of the dark jungle always made Lux weary, she never liked the jungle, especially since she was forced to run the jungle in a match a while ago, she had never seen that place again after having to constantly battle some of the foulest creatures Valoran had to offer.

As Lux took a hesitant step into the dark and foul place she felt a shiver go down her spine, looking around wearily she continued through the thick overgrown, passing through brushes only to come out with some giant parasite trying to feed off the magical energies that powered her wand (and her hair... but let's not talk about that...). After finally coming to large rock face that sheltered the lair of the mana buff golem she paused, counting the seconds in her head

"1:51, 1:52, 1:53, 1:54, 1:55... NOW"

Moving her wand in a wide arch she let out a concentrated sheet of light that passed through the wall as if it wasn't there, hearing the sounds of combat come to a temporary pause she knew her bind had hit, swiping her wand in a smaller arch this time Lux sent out a less powerful ball of light that passed through the wall as easily as her more powerful attack. Lux heard a popping sound which was shortly followed by a in-human groan and after that, a loud thud, the ground shaking beneath the impact. With blue buff secured for the jungler Lux double timed out of the jungle back to the lush green grass of the middle lane.

Once out of the jungle a small sigh of relief escaped Lux's lips un-consciously, seeing the lines of blue and purple minions already in a heated battle relaxed Lux, joining the fray she let out a couple of her most basic attacks, lowering a set of melee minions which she shortly finished of with her more powerful bind, a pleasant feeling swept over her as she felt the gold from the minion kills store itself in her temporary vault inside of the Institute of War, this could be extracted to pay for items when needed and any gold that was un-used at the end of the game was kept by what ever champion had accumulated it, so after certain matches some of the champions (Nasus for one) could have thousands go straight into their permanent accounts, Lux for one always loved to buy jewellery from the classic 'Taric's Outrageous Fashion' collection or buy one of Lulu's new perfumes, expensive, but so worth it!

As Lux continued to farm a feeling of unease settles over her, after killing a particularly stubborn Cannon Minion Lux took a look around, no enemy champion, no one, where were they? Confused she opened up her mental path ways to be instantly assaulted by shouts and screams, most of them containing the words report or noob. Closing her mental pathways slightly Lux focused on what only one or two of the enemy Summoners were saying, after listening for a few seconds she had managed to deduct that one of the Summoners had gotten into a petty argument with one another claiming that he was going to be summoning the top laner for this match, someone else had also said this so as far as Lux could tell, our mystery top laner was up against two people.

Frowning at the news she shut down her psychic links and returned to the situation at hand, in front of her a mid lane stretched out, one that was hers and hers alone, this was going to be fun! With a sly grin Lux set to work on the new minion wave that had arrived, feeling safe as both of the brushes that flanked the middle lane were both warded. Once the last caster minion had been killed and added to the pool of gold that was growing in size quite nicely, filling Lux with a very pleasant feeling, a perk of the job in fact, the Summoners sent a wave of endorphins surging through her brain every time she successfully last hit a minion, bliss! Coming closer to enemy tower things started to get scary, Lux could feel the power of the towers weapons surging as it readied to attack the closest allied minion. Lux always hated watching this, the poor mindless minions simply strayed too close to the stone figure, their end is quick, but always brutal, and Lux hated that, she could see it now, once the melee minions were dealt with the allied melee minions headed over to the enemy casters, which were of course safely in the towers area of influence. Feeling the runes magic pulsating faster now she saw the large crystal in the towers stone cradle start to glow. As the brightness got more intense Lux cringed and looked away, she knew what was next.

A loud hollow thump came from the direction of the tower, after that the sound of flesh and cloth being incinerated instantly with a high pitched hissing, wincing at this, Lux started attacking the tower, the balls of light carving chunks out of the ancient stone, smaller marks were being caused by the caster minions that were gathered around Lux's legs, larger chunks of the tower were falling of as the latest siege minion fired its hard cone like projectiles deep into the heart of the stone monolith.


End file.
